1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved, high capacity filtering assembly useful for the filtering of fluids containing contaminants. More particularly, the invention pertains to a filtering assembly particularly adapted for filtering of liquids such as automotive fuel and which includes a rigid outer casing having an internal, sintered bronze filtering element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Virtually all automobiles are provided with fuel filters for preventing contaminants contained within fuel from entering the delicate carburetion equipment associated with automobile engines. In the case of ordinary passenger vehicles, such present-day filters are entirely adequate and have long service lives. However, racing vehicles using specialized fuels (alcohol-based fuels) and having fuel demands far in excess of ordinary automobiles present filtering demands which are not adequately met by existing filters. Generally, filters in use today in racing vehicles are formed of paper or screen material, and are in general relatively expensive. In the case of paper filters, a serious problem arises by virtue of the tendency for water to collect therein, particularly when filtering of high performance alcohol-based fuels. As a consequence, the paper filters tend to rapidly erode and degrade, thereby losing their filtering effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,418 describes a small fuel filter in the form of a porous "thimble" adapted for placement within a flexible fuel line. However, this type of filtering element frictionally situated within a flexible line presents only a conical filtering surface which is believed to be entirely too small for adequate use in racing engines. Other representative filters of the prior type include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,061,368, 2,748,802, 3,731,815, 2,604,958, 2,367,055, 4,617,121, 4,342,375, 4,169,795, 4,356,091 and 4,515,133.